


The New Gear

by karrenia_rune



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pete Wisdom - Freeform, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam does a little contemplating of his life with all it's ups and downs,  and his new commanding officer; and ends up changing up his 'look'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Gear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeCarabas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/gifts).



Disclaimer: X-Force belongs to Marvel comics. It is not mine. This is set early on when Pete Wisdom had just joined the team.

 

"The New Gear" by Karrenia

He ignored the nick that he’d made in his chin and put the razor blade back down on the sink. It had not really hurt and admired his reflection in the mirror. Okay, he got the stubble just right and figured that everything he’d been through he sloughed off most of the wide-eyed naivety of his early years in exchange from the weather-beaten yet capable maturity of a veteran soldier. 

It was as he putting the last finishing touches on his beard when he came to the realization that he had never really felt the need to change up his look when he lived, fought, and worked alongside X-Force’s founder and previous mentor,; who was off doing whatever it was he absented himself from the team. 

The less said about ‘that’ the better. Sam had respected and admired Cable but not to the point that he ‘wanted’ to be like him. A knife-thin smile crossed his face, and in the back of his mind Sam thought, “No disrespect to the old man, but he can be a major tool from time to time.’ Even as that fleeting thought crossed his mind and was immediately shelved for another one: No, what had caught him up like a barb in a wriggling fish’s mouth, that ever in the brief time that former British spook Pete Wisdom had been with them he’d left a definite impression on him, so much so, that here was attempting to emulate his ‘look. 

Sam didn’t think that was because imitation was the sincerest form of flattery, though when they say his new look it might look that way. No, it was much more subtle than that; however, at the moment he could not have rightly said what that particular something might be.

From the other side of the door he heard Tabitha aka Meltdown yell at him for taking so long in the bathroom, and a few seconds later, she added that if he wasn’t coming out in the next ten seconds then she was coming in after him. That was his Tabitha: loud, brash and as bold as a summer lightning storm. “Just hold your horses a sec,” he yelled back to her.

If he titled his head and then reached up to cup his chin in his hands feeling the golden hairs wondering if she should dye them black like their interim commanding officer, Pete Wisdom; and tried to imagine what he would look like dark instead of blonde and figured that he’d try it next week. Go for the beard and the black leather jacket for a while and then dye his hair.

The black leather was form-fitting but not to the extent that it chafed his legs and even in the dull late afternoon sunlight filtering in through the lead-paned windows; it seemed to gleam with certain iridescent ebony sheen.  
Sam had never considered himself someone to given to an over-active imagination, but there was something about the feel and fit of the leather pants and matching jacket with the X-Force insignia emblazoned in black on a red background that felt right, that felt as if, well made for him, would be stretching things, but just, part of him. 

Coming out into the hallway he discovered that Tabitha had waited for him, leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed and her cherry red manicured nails tapping against her legs. 

“Well, what took you so long?” she asked, and before he had a chance to answer she had pivoted around to grab the lapels of his coat and kiss him passionately until by unspoken consent they both had to come up for air. 

“You noticed,” Sam asked, and by his tone it was more of a challenge than a question.  
“You let your beard grow out and then dyed it.”

“Do Y'all like it?”

“Hmm, go all the way or go home,” she replied.

Sam smiled and then asked, “Tell me the truth. Do you think I should dye my hair black as well?”

“Yeah, but when you dye let me help, I’ve got some ideas on how to make it look like a killer two-tone, a little bit dark but with the blonde showing through still.”

“I don’t know, Tab, I don’t think I want to end up looking like a skunk.”

“Trust me,” Tabitha said. “If you’ll let me do it I promise to make sure it turns out very, handsomely, very handsomely,” she purred.

“I bet you will. Do you mind if I keep my options open?” he asked.

She scoffed and then and stomped her foot, saying, “Fine, then. Suit yourself. Come on, dinner’s waiting. Mr. Spook is gonna flip out if we’re late.”

“Since when did you care about punctuality?”

“Since like now,” she said and grabbed his leather-clad sleeve and dashed with him down the corridor.


End file.
